


Time and Time Again

by scootscooter



Series: Rewind [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crimson Flower Spoilers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Travel, also Byleth has an advanced divine pulse bc why not, idk what this is, uh theres a maybe happy ending ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Byleth has walked through many different timelines, all ending in her or her love's eventual demise.But she won't give up.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rewind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632283
Kudos: 15





	Time and Time Again

"So, what happened this time ?" asked a bored Sothis, knowing what Byleth's reply would be.

"The same as always, everyone died." Not surprised.

"I would ask why you won't just simply give up but I've heard it 200 times already," 

She then disappeared into the air for her usual nap.

* * *

"Catherine, set the city on fire." was the order from Rhea, prompting the shocked knight to object to her plans.

"But we haven't evacuated all the citizens," One look at the archbishop already told her what the answer would be and wished that she didn't need to resort to this.

"I don't care," she said, her tone filled to the brim with animosity, "We have to dispose of those cretins _right here and right now_."

The loyal knight bowed low and dispatched the other generals to get the cannons ready, steeling herself to tolerate the cries and screams of innocent people and their loved ones as the city plunged itself into unwanted hell.

"Well, that plan went up in flames," spat Edelgard as she surveyed the now destroyed city square.

"We gotta fight !" yelled out Caspar as he threw himself in front of Ferdinand, shielding him from a knight that would have impaled him.

"Heal !" Linhardt almost shook his head at how reckless his boyfriend was, hoping that he'd stay alive long enough.

"The Church is fucking insane," bemused Sylvain, blasting a wall down with fire magic for easier access to the other side.

"So who's going with the womanizer ?" said Felix, raising his hand up, joined by Ingrid, Raphael and…

"I will be going," declared Petra much to Dorothea's horror, "The future of Fódlan is at stake."

"I'm sure she won't be sliced in half or snuffed like a bee," remarked Ferdinand, earning him a slap from the songstress.

"Do not be worrying, I love you," The two kissed for one last time, promised she'd come back, and with that, she ran off with the other four, dagger in hand.

* * *

The rest of the Eagles that decided to follow Byleth and Edelgard had to weave through many, many soldiers that attempted to take the two leaders' lives.

"Will this filthy horde ever end ? !" screamed Hubert as he blasted a Miasma at one that got too _close_ to Lady Edelgard, not noticing another that crept behind him.

"Got you now, you goddamn heretic !" He simply kneeled there, knowing that it was too late to react and heard that all too familiar sound of knife hitting flesh.

Then why was there a blur of orange right in front of him, said blur's weapon managing to take out his killer in exchange for his own life, pierced and weak but still Ferdinand on his last dying breaths.

"It was good knowing you," he coughed out blood as he spoke, "My partner." and had one last look at the man he loved before finally passing away in his arms.

"You foolish clown," he stretched out a hand to close his eyes, that irksome shade of honey-toned orange gone forever and he turned away, feeling Edelgard's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hubert," To which he replied, "We can grieve later, Your Highness," 

So the fight continued, the loss of Ferdinand weighing heavily on their minds as they got closer to The Immaculate One.

* * *

On the other side of the square, Sylvain and Raphael barely managed to slay all the Golems while the other three moved on forward towards Catherine, who stood there waiting.

"As the rightful wielder of Thunderbrand," she yelled, "I will defeat you in the name of the Church !"

The hero's relic gleamed brightly as she successfully parried each and every one of Felix's swings, giving Petra a chance to run under, knocking it out of her hands.

The moment didn't last, a mage hidden behind a wall struck the Brigid warrior with a single blow that didn't kill her _yet._

"Shit," was Felix's only response.

"Bring me to…Dorothea…" Ingrid hoisted her onto Réin and took off at top speed, narrowly avoiding ballista shots from Ashe and two Boltings.

* * *

Réin landed on the stairs right next to where the rest of the Strike Force were battling the now draconic form of the Archbishop, the gash on Caspar's arm needed immediate attention so he was warped away with Lysithea's help. 

Ingrid ran as fast as she could with a weakened Petra in tow, calling for a devastated Dorothea.

Her tears fell like raindrops as she attempted her best incantation of Recover, the spell having no effect on the wound that covered her entire abdomen, a mark of potent dark magic.

"I am knowing…of my fate…" 

The songstress could only do so much to stem the flow of blood and watched as Petra brought a hand up to cup her cheeks, lamenting her cruel fate but thankful that the spirits blessed them with their love, finally passing on with happiness.

* * *

"Are you okay, my teacher ?" Byleth nodded as she charged at the dragon's back, plunging the Sword Of The Creator in its tail, causing it to go temporarily blind from the pain.

"Now, El !" Following her signal, the emperor promptly threw Aymr at the neck but missed as it recovered and swerved out of the way, throwing a deadly blast of fire which instantly killed the formidable woman.

-

Byleth now had no choice but to rewind the hands of time, going back to present day Garreg Mach much to Sothis' annoyance.

"I would chide you for being so insistent but you're me so I can't," she said, frowning at the mercenary before leaving her to go through day one of her classes for the umpteenth time.


End file.
